the spill canvas
by FaithLovesPoptarts
Summary: Bella and Jasper realise they have a similar taste in music, and spend the weekend bonding over music. But will it become more than just friendship? Read and review! T for language!
1. Chapter 1

hey guys I'm super excited, i just adopted this story from, Ionlydateempathes! this band is super Cool along with this story I'm hoping to get great reviews from everyone, this is her chapter 1!

disclaimer: i-i *sob* don't own twilight or the spill canvas *burst into tears*

* * *

I sighed and slid the ear buds into my ears, switching to my personal favourite artist. It had been one band in particular for a few days now – The Spill Canvas. The songs were just amazing, full of emotion. Angela had told me about them at lunch, and now I was hooked. I would plug in my speakers, turn it up loud and lie on my bed for hours letting it play through. Unfortunately, Edward did not share my passion. I persuaded him to listen to one song – Battles, I think – but he said the singer could not sing and the lyrics were stupid. I, personally, loved the lyrics, and the singer`s voice made me tingle.

I could just hear, through the song, when my phone went off. I threw my MP3 in a drawer, bringing the RAZR to my ear.

"Hey Edward," I said, smiling.

"Are you coming to our house tonight, love?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah, great. Could you ask Alice to clear me with Charlie? I`d love to spend the weekend."

There was no sound at the end of the line for a second.

"_He`ll say yes!" _I heard Alice squeal.

"See you in a little while, my beautiful Bella." Edward said smoothly. Always the gentleman, he waited for me to hang up. I did so, and then slipped my phone and MP3 into my pocket. I waited for the house phone to ring, and Charlie answered. Alice won him over quickly, and I ran past as soon as I could.

"Have fun Bells!" he called after me.

Edward opened my door for me, and pulled me into his arms before kicking the door shut. He pushed his tongue into my mouth, walking me backwards into the house.

"Edward," Emmett groaned. "Could you do that in your room?"

"I`ve seen you and Rose doing worse." he growled back after pulling away. Emmett pouted, but did not complain. I turned around and saw that Emmett and Rosalie were curled up on the loveseat, and Jasper was sitting on an armchair.

"Hi Bella." Jasper greeted me.

"Hi Jazz." I was shocked. After the incident at my 18th birthday, Jasper hadn`t really spoken to me. I refused to let him apologise, because it was an instinctive reaction and he was acting upon feeling not only his own bloodlust, but also the rest of the family`s. He smiled at my surprise.

"You know, Jasper," Edward said thoughtfully, "I think you like one of Bella`s favourite bands. I don`t really like them but maybe you could talk about them with her."

"Who are they?" he sighed, raising an eyebrow.

"The Spill Canvas."

Jasper turned to me. "You like TSC?" he seemed stunned.

"I _adore_ them." I admitted.

"Come, Bella," he said, with a false note of grandeur. "We must talk."

I laughed and followed him.

"So Edward said he doesn`t like them. Idiot."

"Yeah, I tried to introduce him to it. In hindsight, _Battles_ was not the best song to use."

"No, you should have tried all hail the heartbreaker."

"I was going to, but I used to sing that after he left. After all of you left."

"Hmm, I see what you mean." He changed the subject then, which I was thankful for. "So what`s your personal favourite song?"

"Appreciation and the bomb, definitely!"

"Me too, actually."

He stopped at a door and opened it. My jaw dropped.


	2. the music room

hey guys, the first seven chapters are gonna be ionlydateempathes, so yeah

disclaimer: i own nothing!

* * *

The walls were grey, the floor carpeted in thick, black shag. A sound system was in one corner, surrounded by six two-foot-high stacks of CDs. Almost every square inch of wall was covered by posters of various bands, so even though I say they were painted grey, from what little glimpse I caught there could have been a mural.

"What do you think?"

"Wow." was my brilliant response. "So this room is entirely devoted to music."

"Yup."

Jasper stepped towards the stereo and picked up one of the CD boxes. It was dark red and had a slightly paler image of a rose on. I recognised it as _Sunsets and Car Crashes_, a TSC album. He took out the disc and put it on, turning up the volume. The first song was _Aim Snap Fall._

"I don`t particularly like this one. Do you mind if I skip a few?" he asked timidly.

"Of course not! Up to_ Your Evil Soul_?"

"Hell yes." he grinned and held down the skip button until it was on track four.

The song began, and I sang along quietly for about three lines. I looked up and Jasper was staring at me intently.

"Sorry," I muttered, blushing furiously.

"Don`t be. I`ll start the song again, and we can both sing."

"Err... Okay." I said quietly.

He started it over, and we both began to sing with the music.

"_These pills aren't working anymore_

_My guts are spilling out onto the floor_

_Of a nightmare you wouldn't believe_

_Of a nightmare you could not conceive of_

_You're floating above my head_

_There are words carved in my chest_

_And they said..._

_"Could somebody show me the kind of affection?_

_That you only see in the movies, you know what I mean"_

_I will suck the elixir from your fingertips_

_Until I feel my head start caving in_

_My mouth will overflow with your evil soul_

_And I'll be convulsing for days in this hole_

_Bubbling at the lips that you used to love to kiss_

_Well, I think I'm trying to wake up, but I can't_

_These pills aren't working anymore_

_My eyes are gouged out and rolling under the door_

_It blacks out the_

_Nightmare you wouldn't believe_

_A nightmare you could not conceive of_

_You're floating above my head_

_There are words carved in my chest_

_And they said..._

_"Could somebody show me the kind of affection?_

_That you only see in the movies, you know what I mean, you know what I mean"_

_I will suck the elixir from your fingertips_

_Until I feel my head start caving in_

_My mouth will overflow with your evil soul_

_And I'll be convulsing for days in this hole_

_Bubbling at the lips"_

We started the rhythmic chant.

"_I know you never meant to do everything you put me through_

_It's okay I forgive you_

_Just know that when you see me cringe sometimes_

_I'm trying to rid the poison from my mind_

_I know you never meant to do everything you put me through_

_It's okay I forgive you_

_Just know that when you see me cringe sometimes_

_I'm trying to rid the poison from my mind_

_I will suck the elixir from your fingertips_

_Until I feel my head start caving in_

_My mouth will overflow with your evil soul_

_And I'll be convulsing for days in this hole!"_

We were shouting by the end. It was an amazing song, and I could not help pouring in passion. He skipped to our favourites on the first disk, the other one was _All Hail the Heartbreaker. _We sang to that also.

"Why are you so embarrassed, Bella?" Jasper asked me. "Don`t be! You sing beautifully, especially to these songs."

My blush deepened. "No I don`t." I muttered, and then said even more quietly, "You do."

He chuckled. "We`ll just see about that."

He turned and called, "Everybody, get in here!"


	3. the last of, ionlydateempathes, chapters

disclaimer: i own nothing!

* * *

Emmett, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme were in the room two seconds later. Edward was smiling and Alice was squealing and clapping. I was really going to hate this, I knew it.

"Bella, here," Jasper said, jerking his thumb back in my direction, "seems to think that she can`t sing. She also, apparently, thinks I _can._ And so we will be having a little competition to see what you think. We`ll sing the same song, but separately. I`ll go first. What should we have, Bella?"

He turned to me. "Connect the dots." I said instantly.

"Excellent song. Easy lyrics to remember, but still fairly erotic."

I blushed. _Especially when sexy, blonde vampires sing it_, I thought. _Stop it, Bella! Is one vampire not enough for you!_

Jasper smiled, put in a CD and the music began.

I felt my eyes widen when Jasper began to sing.

"_If your feet hurt from walking too much._

_Then I will tend to them with a velvet touch._

_If your lungs just don't wanna work today._

_Then I'll perform a mouth-to-mouth, until you're okay."_

His voice got low and husky, and I saw that Alice, Rosalie and even Esme were all gawping, their legs pressed together and eyes hungry – just like me.

"_Don't you just love, the feeling of my fingertips, circling your lips?_

_Don't you just love, the desire taking hold of you?_

_I can tell you do._

_I know all your favourite spots, and tonight we will connect the dots._

_If your muscles are wound up and tight, then I will loosen up the knots, until it feels right._

_If your ears just ache from listening, then I'll supply the remedy, in the melodies I'll sing._

_Don't you just love, the feeling of my fingertips, circling your lips?_

_Don't you just love, the desire taking hold of you?_

_Well I can tell you do._

_I know all your favourite spots, and tonight we will connect the dots._

_Don't you just love, the feeling of my fingertips, circling your lips?_

_Don't you just love, the desire taking hold of you?_

_I can tell you do._

_I know all your favourite spots, and tonight we will connect the dots."_

We were all drooling by the end.

"Bloody hell, women!" he cried, "Could you cool down the lust a bit?!"

I blushed, and Rose, Esme and I turned to our men.

"Sorry," we said in sync.

"Okay, Bella. Your turn!"

(A/n: i pushed four of her chapters together here!)

Jasper started the music again, and I gulped, stepping in front of everybody.

"Wait!" Alice cried. Jasper paused the CD. "You`ll all need these. I`ve seen it!"

She reached into the bag I saw she was holding, and handed Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Carlisle a large book each. They took them, and everyone except Alice and Edward looked confused. Jasper put the music back on.

"_If your feet hurt from walking too much._

_Then I will tend to them with a velvet touch._

_If your lungs just don't wanna work today._

_Then I'll perform a mouth-to-mouth, until you're okay."_

I lowered my voice, and it came out the way I hoped it would. I wasn`t really watching my audience as I ran my hands over my torso in what I hoped was a sensual way. I heard all the men inhale sharply when my hands brushed my hips.

"_Don't you just love, the feeling of my fingertips, circling your lips?_

_Don't you just love, the desire taking hold of you?_

_I can tell you do._

_I know all your favourite spots, and tonight we will connect the dots._

_If your muscles are wound up and tight, then I will loosen up the knots, until it feels right._

_If your ears just ache from listening, then I'll supply the remedy, in the melodies I'll sing._

_Don't you just love, the feeling of my fingertips, circling your lips?_

_Don't you just love, the desire taking hold of you?_

_Well I can tell you do._

_I know all your favourite spots, and tonight we will connect the dots._

_Don't you just love, the feeling of my fingertips, circling your lips?_

_Don't you just love, the desire taking hold of you?_

_I can tell you do._

_I know all your favourite spots, and tonight we will connect the dots."_

I opened my eyes, and saw everyone was staring. The girls in envy and surprise, and the men in what can only be described as boob-induced madness. The boys held the books over their crotches, and I smiled smugly. I gave them all hard-ons!

My eyes should have lingered on Edward, but they didn`t. Instead, they were glued to Jasper. I thought I would explode with satisfaction.

"Bella wins, definitely!" Jasper said.

**Jasper POV**

I knew we had bonded tonight, but I felt like there was something more. Bella`s lust had rivalled that of Alice`s, and I was the first to need the book. I also felt love coming from Bella, and it was aimed at me! When her gaze fell on my manhood, the feeling of satisfaction coming from her nearly made me scream. There was definitely something here.

**Edward POV**

I was angry with Bella, but more shocked. The way she spoke to me, and what she said... I had half a mind to spank her.

_Wow, little Bella is pretty spunky. _I glared at Jasper – no doubt it was his fault she was being disrespectful.

"Bella," I scolded, "Don`t you dare speak to me like that." She collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"You`re my boyfriend, Edward, not my father! You can`t exactly punish me!" _That`s where she`s wrong._

As fast as light itself, I ran to her and smacked her on the ass – hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she cried. One hand rubbed her backside where I had hit her.

_Oh my God Edward, where the fuck did that come from?!_ Jasper screamed mentally, rushing to Bella`s side.

"You OK?" he asked hurriedly, helping her to her feet.

"I`m fine," she choked, laughing again. "That has to have been the single god damn funniest moment of my life."

"How, exactly, is being slapped for 'disrespecting' your boyfriend funny?" I had practically forgotten the others were still here until Emmett spoke.

"Dude, Edward is really, really, _really_ fun to piss off."

**Bella POV**

It was painful, of course, but I was still laughing. Edward was one pissy little bitch!

"One that note, we`ll be leaving." Carlisle and Esme slid out the door quietly, followed by Emmett and Rose. Edward seemed to have calmed down now.

"I`m sorry Love, please forgive me?" he begged. Wow, pissy _and_ needy. What. A. Pussy.

"It`s fine, Edward. Really," I sighed. There was no way I`d apologize for telling the truth, though.

"Do you want to come back to our room yet?"

"I-I`d rather stay with Jasper for a while-" I turned to him, "-If that`s okay with you?" I was suddenly terrified he`d say no. We`d only been listening to music, but I felt like I knew him so much better.

"That sounds great, I`d love it." I remembered in that moment that he was, in fact, married to my best friend and I had stolen him for most of the day. I looked over at Alice, but she was smiling happily so I figured we`d be OK.

"Bye Edward." I said cheerily, glad to soon be rid of my over protective boyfriend.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could stay with you two."

"Edward, you don`t even like The Spill Canvas, so just go, okay?"

Jasper smirked. "He`s probably afraid I`ll 'poison your innocence'."

"I don`t have any left to poison. Fuck off." Maybe that was a little rude; but it worked. Edward turned away and ran, actually _ran,_ away from me. Alice high-fived me with a laugh and followed him.

"Thank God he`s gone," Jasper snickered.

"Oh, shut up, Jasper." I muttered, rubbing my forehead absentmindedly.

"Next song?"

"You pick, I can`t be arsed." I collapsed into one of the arm chairs opposite the CD player. It felt good to use the kind of language Edward, who apparently thought I was six and he was my dad, wouldn`t let me.

"Don`t swear, it`s fucking naughty," Jasper said seriously.

"I`ll be back in a sec," I said through my giggles. Flinging myself up, I ran to the bathroom before Jasper made me physically piss myself with laughter, a feat that it seemed he was close to being the first person to ever achieve.

When I got back I could`ve sworn Jasper was physically trembling with anticipation. He looked like Alice when she was waiting for a vision to come true. I snorted and flopped back into my chair.

Music filled the room instantly. I could tell from the first five notes what song it was. I smiled widely and stood, singing;

"_I gathered you here to say my last piece  
A few final words before I am deceased  
If I could have your attention, observe this fuse  
That leads to these explosives that I'm about to use."_

Jasper picked up,  
_"Before you freak out just let me explain  
This bomb is the answer to all my pain."_

We sang together,  
_"If there's one thing I've learned  
It's that we never feel the heat until we get burned  
But we try so hard not to die  
Sometimes we forget to appreciate life  
Oh no."_

Jasper did the second verse;  
_"When the spark reaches powder  
I will blow up  
I'll become the mist you breathe into your lungs  
All of my love will then turn into yours  
And you will feel hope bleeding out from your pores."_

His voice was filled with such raw emotion it shocked me. I managed to lift my jaw back into place in time for us to duet the chorus.

"_If there's one thing I've learned  
It's that we never feel the heat until we get burned  
But we try so hard not to die  
Sometimes we forget to appreciate life  
Oh no."_

I forced some sadness and slight anger into my solo as well, just like Nick Thomas does.  
_"Dad you were there when nobody was  
I followed your lead  
Now I'm proud of what I've become  
Brittany you never cease to amaze me  
Maybe someday you'll get another chance to be  
Mom I wish you would try a little harder  
Maybe catch a show or two  
Would that be such a bother?"_ Jasper pulled my body to his as we sang the last line together.  
_"To all my friends where do I start?  
I know I'd be dead without you in my heart_

_If there's one thing I've learned  
It's that we never feel the heat until we get burned  
But we try so hard not to die  
Sometimes we forget to appreciate life."_

"I seriously love that song," I muttered happily. He nodded behind me, apparently only then noticing his arms were around my waist. He promptly released me from his hold and I found that I didn`t want him to let go. _What the...?_

I knew I cared about Jasper, but I thought he was just my brother. Now, though, that would be quite disturbing, because whenever I saw him today I became uncontrollably aroused. I remembered seeing his face when he shifted and put the book over his very prominent erection, long before any of the others, and wondered if it was the same for him.

_Of course not, _I told myself angrily_. He has Alice, he`s beautiful, you`re a plain, ugly human. Get over yourself. You gave some guys hard-ons and now you think you`re a sex kitten. You`re NOT!_

Alice POV

I was sitting on mine and Jasper`s bed. I could hear the music coming from what he liked to call his 'study' and sighed. It was the same song he always talked about. I didn`t particularly like it, but I remembered the lyrics.

"If there`s one thing I`ve learned, it`s that we never feel the heat until we get burned." I muttered, playing with the bobbles on our worn-out duvet. I remembered when he had once sung me a beautiful piece by that band, the very day the album containing it came out.

"You came and saved me tonight, defending all my life, now I`m content with my breath, because I`m alive." A smile spread across my face, only to be eliminated a moment later when a vision glazed over my eyes and filled my mind.

"_I love you," Jasper whispered, pressing his lips to those of someone who was definitely not me. Her skin was pale, but too pink for a vampire. Her hair was long and chocolate brown, eyes the same colour._

"_I love you too," she replied, and I knew who it was for definite in that instant._


	4. Chapter 4

"I absolutely love this song" I squealed as my favorite song came on, I sang along happily

"he streets are dark, my pulse is flat-lined as I'm running to you You sit completely unaware of what I'm about to do The air is thick with tension much like when we are together My fangs are aching as I'm pondering about you and I forever

As I round your corner, I am nervous that you won't be my lover I knock three times and hope That my pale complexion won't blow my cover You answer the door with your innocent face Would you like to leave this human race tonight?

Eternity will never be enough for me And eternally we'll live our infallible love

My brain is pumping an unusual secretion of lust Your eyes are softer, now and your chin, it drips a bloody color of rust I am raising up the stakes of this round, I am playing for keeps Would you like to leave this human race tonight?

Eternity will never be enough for me And eternally we'll live our infallible love

Follow me into the sea Drown together and immortalize you and me Leave behind this lonely town We're both better than this, it's not worth being down

Eternity will never be enough for me And eternally we'll live our infallible love

Follow me into the sea Drown together and immortalize you and me Leave behind this lonely town (Eternally) we're both better than this, it's not worth being down"

Jaspers jaw was in the floor "that was amazing Bella" I blushed "thank you, Jazz" he smiled dazzlingly, man he is hot I thought then blushed knowing he could feel my emotions he looked at me weirdly and put on another song

Yeah, he's a looker But I really think it's guts that matter most I displayed them for you Strewn out about from coast to coast

I am easily make believe Just dress me up in what you want me to be I'll take back what I've been saying Look around some time now

I've gotta feel you in my bones again I'm all over you, I'm not over you I wanna taste you one more time again I'm all over you, I'm not over you

In my daydreams, in my sleep Infatuation turning into disease You could cure me See all you have to do now is please

Try, give it your best shot and try All I'm asking for is love But you never seem to have enough

I've gotta feel you in my bones again I'm all over you, I'm not over you I wanna taste you one more time again I'm all over you, I'm not over you

This life is way too short To get caught up in all this stuff When I just want you to love me back Why can't you just love me back

Why can't you just love me back Why can't you, why can't you Why can't you just love me back Why can't you, why can't you

Why can't you just love me back Why can't you, why can't you just love

I've gotta feel you in my bones again I'm all over you, I'm not over you I wanna taste you one more time again Just one more time

This life is way too short To get caught up and all mixed up When I just want you to love me back Why cant you just love me back

Why won't you just love me back Why can't you just love me back

I sang along happily he joined in singing together was bliss he had me in his arms at the end I looked at him in his gold eyes getting lost in them he leaned down slowly resting his lips on mine ther was a spark and we broke apart "I'm sorry" I apologized quickly he shook his head "not your fault just don't tell Edward" my eyes widened I have a boyfriend and I liked kissing his brother sighing I turned to Jazz "I wanna hear connect the Dots!" "we just heard that one!" he whined "I don't care!" I said he sighed putting the cd in

If your feet hurt from walking too much Then I will tend to them with a velvet touch If your lungs just don't wanna work today Then I'll perform a mouth to mouth until you're okay

Don't you just love the feeling of my fingertips Circling your lips? Don't you just love the desire taking hold of you? I can tell you do I know all your favorite spots and tonight we will connect the dots

If your muscles are wound up and tight Then I will loosen up the knots until it feels right If your ears just ache from listening Then I'll supply the remedy in the melodies I'll sing

Don't you just love the feeling of my fingertips Circling your lips? Don't you just love the desire taking hold of you? Well, I can tell you do I know all your favorite spots and tonight we will connect the dots

Don't you just love the feeling of my fingertips Circling your lips? Don't you just love the desire taking hold of you? Well, I can tell you do I know all your favorite spots and tonight we will connect the dots

I sang beautifully I guess cause Jazz had that book again if he was human I believe he would be blushing I giggled


End file.
